The Way the Wheel Turns
by Sky Starlight
Summary: Sirius finds out he's in love for the first time in 16 years, James feels a curiously strong attraction to an enemy, Remus confesses his unrequited love, Lucius has the time of his life, Peter shows jealousy, and Snape is miserable either way. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Basically, I do not own this universe, although what wouldn't I give to have it be mine.

**A/N**: Ratings are very difficult for me to distinguish. Where is the border? Lot's of **Slash** is in this fic, and slightly **_AU_ **(e.g according to DH, Lucius was a prefect when Snape was a first year, but here they're only a year apart), so if you get disgusted or reluctant about these things, it might be the time to click back and read another fic. It's a shame for me, but I guess I should respect your preferences...

Those who are staying, I certainly hope you will enjoy!

* * *

**The Way the Wheel Turns**

"Until when do we have to do this?"

Severus Snape's tearful voice asked, tentatively.

"Why? You like me, don't you?"

James' hazel eyes shone dangerously, sending a chilling thrill up Severus' spine, as he thrust himself into Severus' deepest place.

x x x x x x x

"I love you, Lucius."

Sixteen-year-old Sirius Black whispered to himself in a low voice while walking down Hogwarts' empty corridor. Even though there was no one to hear him, saying the words aloud still sent a crimson blush across his face. Sirius had had sex with seniors, juniors, and classmates, but never had he been in such overflowing love that he couldn't keep it to himself. His face was still flushed with ecstatic embarrassment.

How would Lucius react when he heard these words?

Speak of the devil; Lucius appeared at the other end of the hallway.

Sirius hurried his pace with a welcoming smile, thinking of giving Lucius a deep kiss that would make him remember him throughout the day, but that parasite Severus Snape appeared right behind his lover, ruining his plans. A fellow Slytherin, meaning that he was in the same dormitories as Lucius, Snape's existence itself was enough to bring up annoyance in Sirius' mind. Not to say Snape was already an annoying character to begin with.

"Haven't washed your hair yet again?"

Sirius was planning to pass by quietly, but the puerile words had already popped out from his mouth. Snape and Lucius both turned to look at him. But as his eyes met Lucius', there blossomed a feeling of irrepressible affection.

"You bloody Gryffindor...!"

Seeing that Severus was baring his teeth at him, Sirius figured he hadn't washed his hair today. He couldn't stop the delighted grin that was spreading across his face; insulting Severus in front of his one-year-senior who was now Head Boy couldn't have been more satisfactory. However, it was soon wiped off when Lucius came up to the agitated Slytherin and pulled those shoulders towards him.

"Severus, don't bother. Let's go."

Now turned seventeen, and having acquired the authority of Head Boy, Lucius leaded Severus with a calm tone unlike last year. At Lucius' command, Severus turned to follow with an unsatisfactory look on his face. Sirius looked at the two walking down the hallway until they disappeared from sight. Not once did Lucius turn to even glimpse at Sirius Black.

x x x x x x x

"Why did you ignore me today?"

Sirius sent off a lascivious voice into Lucius' sensitive ear as he caressed it with his mouth. Because they had been having a physical relationship since the beginning of last year, he knew everything little secret concerning Lucius' body. Even though he hadn't even touched his lips or even more tender parts, Lucius' sex was already hard due to Sirius' proficient touch and lustyful breath. Though Sirius spoke in a somewhat nonchalant tone, the pain he had felt earlier in the corridor was still going on, even into the late hours after the blanket of darkness had covered the skies.

"What...?" Lucius responded, his eyes half shut, his sweet lips moving just a fraction as if finding the task of talking irksome. "Ignore you...?"

Sirius' pants were getting uncomfortably tight as he thought of devouring the blonde in front of him. But he was never satisfied without having said what he wanted to.

"You just walked away with that bastard Snape."

For a moment, Lucius' slate eyes portrayed an odd emotion but it disappeared as soon as Sirius noticed it. Sirius couldn't identify it, but a shadow of uneasiness draped itself across his heart. Lucius' lips were twisted into a smirk.

"What did you expect? Start a love fest in the middle of a hallway?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

Sirius couldn't say everything that was bothering him; he didn't want to sound petty. Sometimes – actually, more like often – Lucius would be malicious as he was at present. The time didn't seem right for a confession the passionate love that he had kept and practiced all day long. However, even the spiteful ways of Lucius was just lovely in Sirius' eyes. A sixteen-year-old, deeply in love with a seventeen-year-old. When he did reveal his love for Lucius, would he say that he loved him back?

"Kiss me."

Lucius' pale arms, that had just enough muscles to be elegant yet not too feminine, slid around Sirius' neck like a couple of silken snakes. Enchanted by the softness and the coquetry, Sirius rubbed his flesh into Lucius until dawn, as they always did.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you have a good time? Of course, this is only the first chapter, so it would be lovely if you enjoyed it enough to come back again. Complicated relationships start twisting them into tight places in the following chapters. 

If you had fun, please **REVIEW**

Like a lot of other authors out there, that's what keeps me alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I did not create the universe this fiction is based on; J. K. Rowling did.

**A/N:** **Slash**, and just **slightly AU**. If this doesn't seem like your thing, it might be better to turn around before being utterly disgusted. To those who have read the previous chapter and came back, my everlasting thanks; To those who have come to read this fic for the first time, a very warm welcome. And to everyone who has made me lucky to have my fic read, a strong hope that you would enjoy.

So let's begin the story, shall we?

* * *

**The Way the Wheel Turns  
**

Hogwarts' grounds. The chilly yet dazzling winter sunshine was falling down unto earth. Four students, who called themselves the Marauders, were gathered as always by the lake.

"What are you thinking about, Sirius?" James asked, as he gave his friend a playful shove on the shoulder.

Sirius's eyes, which usually sparkled with mischief, were now vacantly staring off into the horizon. James had always been envious of Sirius' hair which was always carelessly, yet stylishly set in place. However, the disheveled hair in the back of his head today was clear evidence that he had sex with someone during lunch period. Sirius Black was indeed a competent fellow. James couldn't help but feel admiration and a twinge of jealousy at the thought.

"Hey, I asked you a question. What are you thinking about?"

As James punched him again, Sirius turned to look at him. His mind finally seemed to have come back down to earth.

"Oh, it's...nothing."

"Nothing?" James repeated. "I think you have something on your mind. Why, are you trying to pick someone to have sex with tonight?"

James grinned as he folded his arms. A wrinkle appeared between Sirius' eyebrows for a moment and then the creases unfolded. However, the lips that were tightly closed still indicated his worried state of mind.

"Stop teasing him," said Remus, as his lips quirked in amusement. "I know this because I sleep in the bed next to his, but I think our Don Juan Sirius Black is finally in love."

He seemed to be repressing his laughter. Looking at Remus say this speech, Sirius playfully held up a clenched fist, pretending to box him. Still, even though his actions seemed to state denial, there was a tell-tale blush that spread across his chiseled features.

"Who is it? Who's the lucky girl?"

James and Peter, with their eyes round as they could possibly get, looked from Remus to Sirius. Sirius falling in love was something neither of them and approximately 99 of the Hogwarts' student body had ever thought about. Unlike Sirius' tightly clamped mouth, Lupin's lips moved about lightly, pushing outs words ever so easily.

"Lucy something. He seemed to be moaning and calling for 'Lucy' all night."

"I never did that!"

Relieved that he hadn't called out his lover's full name even in his unconscious state, Sirius laughed as he expressed denial. James was laughing and grinning, but inwardly was going through all the Lucys that went to Hogwarts. And the name that popped up in his head –

Lucius Malfoy.

Just by thinking of the seniors name and face, James' pulse became quicker, his heartbeat gathering speed. A complex emotion hard to distinguish between wrath and obsession was aroused in him. It was hard to define the odd emotions he felt, and maybe because of this particular reason, thinking of Lucius filled up a big part of his day. Well, more like, most of his day. Since he thought about Malfoy about a hundred times a day, he wasn't much surprised when Lucius appeared on the grounds with four other Slytherins. A hateful, yet welcoming smoke of emotion erupted in his heart.

While talking to his friends, Lucius' grey eyes met James' hazel. Those grey eyes were lazily open, half-closed, and an eyebrow made a perfect arch. James could not perfect that eyebrow technique even though he had put many hours in front of the mirror to do so. Lucius' crimson lips parted. James put on his defense mode, waiting for the 7th year's attack.

"Have enough time to play, Potter?"

His voice was dripping with heavily coated sarcasm.

Last night, this was the voice he had imagined while touching himself; it had actually stimulated him so much that he had come faster than he ever had his whole life. Now, with last night's memory engraved in his body, and having the object of his masturbation standing before his own eyes, a thrilling exhilaration seemed to be coming out of every cell consisting his body.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" said James, pulling on a face of disgust.

Lucius was the Head Boy. Last year, he was a prefect. This invisible wall of authority always drove him into frustration. No, no, not frustration but...Damn. While James was getting bewildered with these thoughts, Lucius had walked up to face James; their noses were less than an inch apart. James was embarrassingly startled to see the delicate features that seemed to be carved out and sculpted with tremendous care up so close.

"I was given notice that you were failing in Potions? I wonder if you're confident enough to spend your precious minutes blabbering with your friends."

"That's' not your concern. Like I said, why don't you mind your own bloody business?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm Head Boy. As such, I find it my duty to look after a junior who can't even follow instructions in the classroom."

"Don't consider it your duty to look after a Gryffindor."

It suddenly occurred to James that Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the four Slytherins surrounding Lucius were all staring at them. The Slytherins were frowning and glaring horribly at the younger group of Gryffindors. A bad-tempered one was clenching and unclenching his fists, while two Slytherin girls were twisting their voluptuous bodies while emitting an intimidating aura. Another, who looked immensely bored by this repetitive routine, was driving his pinkie into his ear.

"The professor actually asked me himself to help you out. Have a quick dinner and come to the library at eight."

"I don't need your bloody help."

"If you want to graduate with your friends, Potter, you'd better."

Smirking, Lucius went on his way. The other Slytherins rolled their eyes and resumed their gossip, following Lucius' footsteps.

"Wow-- a special session with Malfoy?" Peter commented as he bit down on his thumbnail. His eyes were alight with jealousy. Being the fool that he was, he wasn't apt to hiding his apparent admiration for Lucius even though he pretended to hate the Slytherins.

"James, oh, how I envy you!" said Remus dramatically, leaning on a tree while stifling a laugh. James was confused with how to react to what had just happened, for considering Remus' tone that implied hidden pity he was supposed to be angry, devastated, annoyed, or even maybe crestfallen. But in reality, he was feeling none of the above.

"If you do," said James, with the expression of a martyr. "Please feel welcome to go in my place."

Pretending to complain, James was making disgusted faces, but deep inside, he was thankful that this occasion to be with Lucius alone was given to him. It was a chance to show Malfoy how strong and firm a sixth year could be.

Even among Remus' teasing tones and Peter's jealousy, Sirius was the only one to keep silent, staring on at the sky. Thinking that his friend was pondering over his own love affairs, James decided to let him be. The lake-side was soon filled with James' heightened laughter as he defended himself from his other two friends.

x x x x x x x

"Potter, shouldn't you be at least punctual?"

"It's just five minutes. Do you have to be so childish?"

"Time is gold, especially to certain idiots who fail in their classes."

"Malfoy, I haven't actually failed as of yet."

"Shut up and just open your book."

Lucius pulled up a chair next to his and gestured him to sit down. James, who had thought of sitting across from the Slytherin, pondered for a moment and then dropped down next to him. Madam Pince came by with a finger on her lips when he purposely dropped the thick volume of _Most Potent Potions_ with a heavy _THUD_ on the desk.

"Stingy."

When James complained, Lucius grinned unexpectedly and agreed.

"She's getting hysteric, since she's not getting laid any time soon."

Although this may have been considered nothing of a conversation to some people, it was the first time James had had a civil conversation with Lucius. Slightly bewildered at first, James soon got back his calm.

"What do you find difficult?"

The sharp chill needles that had always seemed to be sticking out of Lucius' voice were gone, or at least had toned down. It was as if James were now talking to a 7th year Gryffindor, but the wall of ice still existed between them. And because of this transparent wall, he had started to respect the Slytherin. He could now comprehend why so many people had supported Malfoy's becoming Head Boy.

"Er, here, from this chapter..."

One hourˇ two hours...

James was getting hazy as one chapter after another was skimmed through. The only thing he could see was Lucius' jaw from the side, a perfect nose, sensuous lips that moved without stopping, long eyelashes that drew a shadow across his cheekbones, and longish, sophisticated silver-blonde hair.

"Potter, are you listening?"

Lucius turned to look at James with a sigh. Before thoughts, before words, James' body was the first to move.

"Potter...MMmph...!"

James' lips had covered Lucius' with a sizzling passion.

* * *

A/N: Did you have a good time? I sure hope so. 

Please **REVIEW**!

The next chapter will be up by tomorrow at the latest.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a very long time.

From the first time he had came to Hogwarts six years ago, Lucius had fallen head-over-heels for James Potter's arrogance and vitality. Tousled raven hair, shining hazel eyes, arrogant attitude, and the narcissistic nature of wanting to be in the spotlight. However, the more he looked at him, there was a strength, confidence, and a sense of justice that was strangely alluring. Everything James Potter represented was a new chapter in Lucius Malfoy's life which had always been full of personal benefits and egoistic values.

He had wanted to be respected by the younger boy. He had wanted to be the constant object of those straight-forward eyes.

He had wished about a million times to become the center of James Potter's life.

Everything was hazy as if his heart had begun to melt down into nothing.

Was this one of his daily fantasies?

But the kisses, the touch, the breath, the tongue that were different from the familiar illusions told him that this was real. Unconsciously responding to those lips, Lucius' hands tangled themselves in James' hair. It was even softer than he had ever imagined. James, who had closed his eyes while their lips were locked, suddenly opened his eyes in surprise. Afraid his accumulated desires would show in his eyes, Lucius lowered them and focused on James' soft, moist tongue.

And when those lips that had only been in dreams parted from his own—he, Lucius Malfoy, was scared that this would all end.

"Want to go somewhere else...?"

Lucius' lips murmured lustfully. Judging by James' face that was lighting up, he must already have had experience with guys. That was unexpected. However, that was not important. Before he had to wake up from this too-good-to-be-true reality...before James' realized what was happening...

Lucius stood up, playfully tugging at James' tie with his slender fingers. James followed eagerly.

These were the few times he was happy that he had been appointed Head Boy.

He had a key to the Students' Union room.

Although he had searched all over Hogwarts, Lucius was no where to be seen. Exhausted, Sirius sat down on a moving staircase. It was Remus who discovered him in this state.

"What are you doing there?"

Sirius looked down at Remus as he wiped perspiration from his brow. For this moment, he couldn't have been more jealous of the fact that Remus was not interested in love or passion.

"No reason."

"Are you looking for Lucius Malfoy?"

Sirius' heart jolted.

"...What...?"

Remus climbed the stairs and sat down next to Sirius.

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear me. You're going out with him, right?"

"No, I'm not."

This was technically the truth. Although they had sex, they had never exchanged rings of any sort, went on a date, and never had whispered loving words to each other. Now that he thought about it, they never had done any of those things that lovers did. Did Lucius...?

"So you're just having sex then?"

"Wha, What...?!"

Remus was speaking overly calmly and it was unnerving. Siriius gaped at his friend and then dropped his head to his chest.

"How did you know?"

Remus smiled bitterly and looked at Sirius.

"I sleep in the bed next to yours. You were calling out his name last night, too."

"Huh..."

Sirius slid his fingers into his hair. His emotions weighed heavily upon him.

Remus kept looking at Siriuis before opening his mouth.

"Are you in love him?"

"ˇYeah. I can't get him out of my head all day long. It seems like my life is dominated by him."

"...Is it?"

"I must tell him that I love him. I don't know if you can understand this feeling, Remus, but..."

"ˇI know how you feel, Sirius."

Remus knew what love felt like? Although they had been together for the sixth year, Sirius had never heard or seen anything of Remus Lupin being in love. When he turned to look at Remus in surprise, however, he was looking down at something below the staircase.

"Did you try the library?"

"Yeah."

"Classrooms?"

"Tried them."

There was a glint in Remus' eyes as he said the following words.

"Did you try the Students' Union room?"


End file.
